


Day after day.

by chanmosphere



Series: Tales of Chanbaek [24]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: Being a CEO doesn't always mean being a cold-hearted bastard.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Tales of Chanbaek [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/954441
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Day after day.

It's already 8 P.M., the elegant analytic clock hanging from the wall to his right tells him. Chanyeol hears the beep in his earpiece and nods once, out of habit, there's no one really paying attention to his actions at the moment.

"Mr. Byun." He calls after what he deems a prudent minute. "The car is waiting for you outside."

Baekhyun glances up at him from over the thick rim of his reading glasses and puts the stack of papers he's been reading and analyzing the entire afternoon down with a sigh; the Innovations' team has sent yet another portfolio with a whole new set of ideas for their upcoming projects for this month and they're just waiting for their CEO's approval to get started. But as Baekhyun stands up, stretching his limbs and cracking his neck, he decides that they will have to wait until Monday; all he wants right now, is to go home.

"Let's go." He tells his bodyguard, making his way to the door that has already been opened by the man, as he buttons his jacket up.

The building is already empty, with a few lights on here and there for mere security purposes. The man in black walks like an always present shadow behind him, aware of their surroundings; Baekhyun can feel the heavy presence silently urging him to hurry up and get in the black car that waits for them parked on the sidewalk. He chuckles internally, the night is cold and windy and it doesn't feel like the type of night someone would jump out of the bushes or appear out of nowhere to physically  _ attack  _ him, but it wouldn't be the first time and he's sure it wouldn't be last either; the worry is there and Chanyeol takes his job very seriously when they are outside and in public for Baekhyun to take his bodyguard's fears lightly. 

"Is she home already?" Baekhyun asks once he's inside the car. His bodyguard holding the door open; he nods once and with that, he closes the door and heads to the passenger seat.

Only then, Baekhyun allows himself to relax, unclasping the buttons of his navy blue jacket and slumping onto the seat. It's been a very hectic week, tedious on all the extension of the word: with two to three meetings per day, seeing people back and forth, singing documents from 8 to 8, but that's just how each December of every year is like before they have to close stocks and prepare for the winter break and the Holidays. So one weekend away from all the buzz is exactly what he needs.

The ride home is silent, Baekhyun's eyes are slowly closing down as the warmth of the car's heater envelops his body. There's still one hour to the Snowflake House ㅡas his beloved Jiein has graciously called their holiday's homeㅡ; enough time to rest his eyes for a bit.

He's shaken awake after what it felt like a short minute of sleep. Baekhyun blinks his eyes open, blinded for a moment by the bright lights reflected on the glass walls. Chanyeol's face comes into view, the hint of a grin playing on the corner of his lips; with all seriousness gone, so are the strained lines of his face, welcoming back the boyish, handsome face Baekhyun so loves to admire.

"We're here." His bodyguard mumbles, offering his hand to help him out of the car. Aware of his drowsiness and that he still doesn't have all of his senses back, he accepts.

The house stands tall in front of them, surrounded by nothing but peace and quiet. Baekhyun inhales the relaxing scent of the pine trees that surround the house and smiles, it smells like home and like Christmas is fast approaching. 

"Get inside. Is getting colder." Chanyeol is holding the front door open for him, so Baekhyun hurries up the stone stairs and soon, they are inside, enveloped by the smell of hot chocolate and what can only be freshly baked cookies.

"Daddy!" The high-pitched scream echoes through the house. The little hurricane comes crashing against Chanyeol's legs before they see her, hanging onto them and looking up at him with her hair covered face.

"Woah, you caught me!" Chanyeol exclaims, bending forward to untangle the girl off his legs and pick her up in his arms instead. Chanyeol pokes at his own cheek and the girl leans in to leave a wet smooch there.

"No kiss for me?" Baekhyun comes to stand next to them. He dares to pout and cross his arms against his chest on feigned annoyance. The childish act brings a smile into the bodyguard's lips. A real one this time. "Jiein-ah, I'm hurt." 

"But I have to give extra love to daddy. His  _ auchie _ is still there." Jiein responds, placing her tiny hand on her daddy's cheek.

Baekhyun freezes at that, flashes of Chanyeol laying on an ER bed coming back in a swirl, his chest hurts. It happened at the beginning of last month, it was the terrible ending of a press conference. The knife was directed at him, it was supposed to harm him… but Chanyeol had managed to barely get in between him and the attacker before it reached its rightful target, the knife slashing through the flesh on the left side of his torso. It hadn't been  _ that  _ bad, no important organ had been pierced, but the wound still needed five stitches and a couple of weeks to entirely recover. The ugly scar left there is going to be an awful reminder that Chanyeol is never truly going to be safe with him.

"Hey." Chanyeol calls for him, sensing the sudden distress. He smiles at him, reassuring and sweet. "It's fine." He reminds him. Baekhyun forces himself to nod and twist his lips on a failed attempt of a smile.

"Mr. Byun. Mr. Park. I thought I heard a little squirrel screeching."

"Nana!" Jiein exclaims from her father's arms. She's frowning, Chanyeol finds it amusing.

"Dinner is ready whenever you wish." The middle-aged woman tells them.

"Go wash up." Chanyeol turns back to Baekhyun. "I'll take care of this one." He adds, bouncing the girl a little. Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun's forehead and then follows the woman to the kitchen.

Too tired to object, Baekhyun does as he's told, moving upstairs with heavy feet. 

A warm shower and soft pajamas later, Baekhyun finds himself sitting around the kitchen island, with Chanyeol on his right and Jiain on his left; bowls of ramen and an array of side dishes presented in front of them. 

Baekhyun looks at the man that has been by his side ever since he can remember and the little five years old that has brought happiness to their lives and all he can think about is how grateful he is. He has everything he once wished.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A few side notes to clarify a few facts:  
> * Yes, they are married, but still use their own surnames for safety purposes.  
> * Jiein is adopted.  
> * For the public eye, Jiein does not exist.
> 
> * More of this universe is to come, although not necesarily on a cronological order.


End file.
